


1946

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), South Park, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Simpsons
Genre: Child Abuse, Disfigurement, Fear, Future Vision, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury, Mind Reading, Murder, Other, Racial slurs, Sex, Slurs, Telekinesis, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, racial violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: As children they live here. As adults they moved far away. But they must come back to finish what they started.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

June 12, 1934

The afternoon was bright and sunny. There was a light breeze and early June air felt lovely. Stanford Pines and his wife, Pearl were out on a walk with their two year old twin daughters. They had snow like skin, big blue eyes, a big mess of curly brown hair and had on brightly colored play dresses. They were holding hands and were talking excitedly for their third birthday was soon. 

Soon they found a place to sit down and the adults were sitting down and watching their children play. They played tag and picked flowers. 

Soon Celine and Selena began to play hide and seak. Selena was counting and Celine ran somewhere to hide. The adults were talking and didn't notice Celine running in the bushes. ~~~~ ~~~~Celine got stuck but she didn't whine. She moved her body until she was free. She was on the other side where no one saw her. She began to run and look around. There was a hot dog stand and a playground. None of which were there yesterday. Celine considered letting her sister know where she was, but decided not to tell. It could be her secret. Celine began to run around in the playground. Swinging on swings, sliding on slides and going down the fire pole. The hot dog guy walked up to her.

"Hey little girl, would you want a hot dog? It's free."

"Yes!" She said excitedly, running to the man. He handed her the hot dog, ketchup with just a little bit of mustard. Her favorite.

"Thanks!" She began to happily eat her snack. 

"You're welcome, child. Come get more if you want."

Celine nodded and finished her hot dog. She began to play more. And it was so fun! Although she got a little lonely- pony!

There was a man, middle age, with a happy sunshine smile, walking with a pony. White, perfect pony.

"Hello child!" The man greeted. "Would you like to see my pony?"

"Yes!" She ran over and the man put her on top. 

"Ain't she a beauty?"

Celine nodded and smiled.

"You know, I have other ponies in my stable. It's not far. Would you like to see?"

"Yes!" She cried out and she and the man began to walk over. Soon they were in his stable and Celine loved it. It was perfect. Ponies of all colors black, gray, red, brown, pink, green, purple, orange, yellow, blue and all other pretty colors. Celine was absorbed and she loved it. The man picked him up and smiled. She screamed.

The man's face had melted off. His eyes were out of his sockets. Only his nose remained. Then he transformed into something so terrifying, Celine immediately became insane, although she didn't have to worry for long. He picked up her arm and bit it to the elbow. Pain unimaginable spread across her body.

She screamed, but no one heard her. 

* * *

 

Celine had been missing for hours. Selena couldn't find her so she asked her parents for help, soon the town was looking for the young girl. They looked on the other side of the bushes, were all the trash was. No playground or hotdogs, just trash. 

"I found her!" Called out Carol McCormick in horror. She quickly wrapped the body in a quilt and showed it to her parents. Pearl screamed and Selena took a look.

She was disfigured, her arm was gone, and her eye sockets were empty. Her mouth was slit into a deadly smile. Half her hair was pulled from her skull. Covered in dry and still wet blood. 

Ford quickly covered Selena's eyes, but it was too late. She had seen it and it would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

"My baby! My baby! Who would do such a thing?!"

"There's been a lot of murder and child killing this past year in this town." Carol explained.

Pearl hugged her husband and cried into his shoulder. Selena also cried, knowing that her sister would never live to be three or anything else. Ford picked her up and the three cried for the unfortunate child that was part of their kin.

* * *

 

June 20, 1934

Selena's birthday had passed 5 days ago. There wasn't much of a celebration. There were cake and presents. Selena wanted her present to be her sister, alive and well. Uncle Stan even cried for his little niece. 

Now they were eating dinner. Pearl didn't need to eat because of her Gem status but, she still sat at the table. Ford did need to eat though and he sat with his daughter. Selena was eating her mashed potatoes and then she saw somethings. A boy and girl, both rather odd looking with their eye shape, a dark skinned girl, a boy and girl looking like siblings, a boy that looked a lot like Ford's friends Rick's grandson, but older. A boy with blond hair and maybe an adult, driving age at least with red hair a burly stomach.

Selena saw these images and her eyes went big she heard someone distantly call her name, but she didn't respond.

 _(Selena_ _!_ _Selena!)_

_(Crr-rack!)_

Selena snapped back and her mother and father looked worried, Pearl's hands were over her mouth and Ford looked terrified. Selena looked and saw her upper arm snapped in an unnatural angle and felt extreme pain.

She screamed. 

"Daddy hurt me! Daddy hurt me!" Ford tried to comfort her and explain, but he was kicked in the face. Pearl picked Selena up and quickly dialed for an ambulance as Selena screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

May 31, 1946

Connie Maheswaran anxiously tapped her foot on the floor. It was the last day of school and they were gonna get there report cards. Connie knew she'd be good, with A's and B's, but that wasn't what she was worried about.

She sat by Gaylord Nurfington, who usually went by just Nurf. He tried to copy her work, but she wouldn't let him. He said if he failed, he'll make her pay. Knowing this was Nurf, it made her stomach knot up. So she listened to the bickering girls behind her to calm her down.

"So, Nip, you think you're gonna pass?" Sasha asked the girl next to her.

"Know what," Ashi said angrily and quietly. "Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Calm down, Nip. Are you on the rag?"

"No. And I don't have it."

"Baby, I have mine."

"Why would I be so proud to piss blood?"

"Connie Maheswaran."

Connie, startled, stood and took her report card. A's and B's like she thought.

"You did great." Said her teacher. Connie nodded, thanked her and sat back down.

"Ashi Mazoku." Ashi got up to get her's and heard Sasha whisper nip. Connie scoffed at her behavior. Ashi was poor, okay,  _very poor._ But she was nicer. And much prettier. And she was treated so harshly just for being Japanese. Connie was also treated poorly for most believing she was an African American, when she was Indian. Barely anyone listened to her, of course. 

"Gaylord Nurfington."

Connie shook when she heard his name get called. People used to laugh, now they don't. He walked up and get his report card, the teacher whispered so stuff to him and he walked back. He showed Connie his report card and her bowels seemed to fall.

D's and F's.  _D's and F's._ Oh no, she's in shit.  _D's and F's._

He used his finger to make a slit in his throat and she almost fell out of her seat. She adjusted her glasses and waited for the bell. So she could bolt out of here. For a moment all time slowed down with their teacher encouraging them to still read and to be careful outside, people where getting killed. Connie feared that. Her mother told her that in spring. People are being killed and we want you here by six and always be with a friend. She didn't want to end up like her sparring teacher's daughter all those twelve years ago, did she? No, she didn't. 

The bell rang and Connie ran, not caring if her blue dress, homemade, would flip up and show in undies. The middle school was next to the highschool and she watched the students file out respectfully, some budding up with younger friends. Connie ran to the place where she felt she'd be most safe. The library. Full of books and quite voices, they won't get her there. 

But soon her long hair was caught and pulled. Nelson Muntz got her. Then Nurf and the boy that scared her the most. 

Eric Cartman. 

They pushed her into a small fence. Nurf and Nelson held on to both of her arms and Eric pulled a knife.

"Well, well. We meet again Nigger Girl. A friend of mine told me how he asked to see some tests you were working on, but you wouldn't let him."

Nigger Girl was Cartman's cruel nickname for her. She always teared up hearing it. 

"You shouldn't cheat."

"Well he needed to, know he has to go to summer school. And he wanted to play outside and watch T.V., right Nurf?"

"Yeah, I wanted to have fun and stuff this summer!"

"It's only for a month!"

"That's a third of my summer, gone! All because you wouldn't let me cheat!"

"So, Nigger Girl, I wanted to kill you, but after some thought I'm only gonna hurt you."

"You wanted to kill me, like you did to Kyle."

For a moment, he looked shocked then angered. 

"What did you say?"

"You're an American Nazi and you killed Kyle. All because he was Jewish. Everyone says that, you know."

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

Connie felt frightened, but instinctively kicked Cartman in the face. She hopped the fence and ran into the forest. She heard Cartman order his friends to get her and she sped up. Soon she was far from them and she hid in the middle of a bush. Near a stream and she heard some voices talking. Connie couldn't recognize who, but could tell it was a boy and girl. Soon she heard Eric and his friends. They argued and some fighting happened. Splashes in the stream, some screams and in the end Connie heard crying voices running away. The bullies were beat!

Connie ran out of the bushes and found the two. It was Ashi from her class, and the only other Japanese kid. Fifteen year-old Shinjoro "Jack" Minamoto. 

Although they beat the bullies, they looked roughed up to, Jack's hair and clothes were rumpled and Ashi had a nose bleed. Connie felt bad for hiding in a bush to let this happen.

"Sorry," Connie apologized. "They were looking for me."

"That's okay," Jack assured her. "Where they trying to kill you?"

"It's what they said." Connie walked over to Ashi and gave her a tissue from her pocket. "My mom says it's better for injuries then handkerchiefs."

"Thanks." Ashi held it up to her nose. Some blood get on her oversized, ugly green sweater. Soon she just took it off and tied it around her waist.

"It's too damn hot to wear a sweater." Underneath she had a nicer, white blouse. Although she still had her dull, long tan skirt.

"I can't believe you two beat them."

"Well, me and Jack have been practicing on each other so we could protect ourselves. Jack, can you hand me a cigarette?"

Jack reached into his pocket and got a box and match out. Ashi lit the match on the side of her skirt and held it to the cigarette. She also lit up Jack's.

"After fighting those guys I could use it."

Connie didn't know how to react to them smoking. Wouldn't it stunt their growth? 

"Would you like one?" Jack asked her politely. 

"No thanks, I don't smoke." Connie said a little quickly. 

"Well, okay, we won't force you to." Ashi said after taking a long drag.

"Wouldn't it stunt your growth?"

"My dad smoked when he was a kid and he's fine." 

"Okay, but I still don't want one."

"That's okay, but if you ever want one, we're willing to share." Jack said, some smoke coming out of his mouth. 

"Alright."

There was an awkward silence for a while until Jack and Ashi asked if she would want to go to their apartment building. 

"Okay." Connie said and they walked out into the sidewalk. Connie looked on her pocket watch. 3:27. 

They soon reached the run down building. On the stairs a little blond haired boy was eating a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Hi Kenny." Jack and Ashi both greeted to him. 

"Hi guys." He said.  

Connie smiled and waved and he waved back. They walked up the stairs and Kenny still sat there, eating his ice cream. 

"Kyle was his friend." Jack told her when they were away from Kenny. "He was friends with another kid to, named Stan. But after Kyle was killed, his family moved. Stan was Kyle's best friend." 

Connie nodded and felt her blood boil. Last month when they heard Kyle was killed, Connie felt sad. Sure, she barely knew him, but he was smart and kind and caring. And only ten. She and her family was one of the many families that came. Stan Marsh was holding on to his mother, bawling. 

A week after the funeral, the Marsh family moved to a different town.

"It was a tragedy."

"It definitely was." Ashi agreed. "Well, here's my place."

 Ashi's apartment was okay. They had cheap and tacky wallpaper and old torn up furniture, but it looked very clean. 

Ashi walked inside and she and Jack followed. They went to her room. Same wallpaper, small bed, little mirror, small vanity and a another door that would lead to her closet. 

Connie awkwardly sat on her bed and pondered on what to do. 

"So, wanna go outside again?" Ashi asked. "There's nothing else cool here and Jack's place would be pretty similar."

"Yeah." 

* * *

 

After saying hi to Kenny again and asking if he wanted to hang out (he said no thanks) they went to play tag in the woods. Connie soon got herself lost and found herself alone. 

She looked around, the size of Gravity Falls' forest was huge. She couldn't remember which way her friends were so she wondered and hoped to find them. She soon found a familiar face.

"Hey, Steven!" She called out and ran to him. Just when she needed someone! A good friend and he made her vision better, she still wore the frames though, so no would know.

When she was getting closer, she stopped. Something didn't seem right. He didn't say anything and he ran quickly, swiftly. She looked and his eyes! The white part was yellow and his pupils were elongated! 

(this isn't steven this isn't steven oh no what am i going to do?)

Connie turned around and ran. Ran from the imposter. She turned to look and she saw a triangle, a one eyed triangle. She kept running, everything slowed down. It felt like she was trying to run in a stiffening mold of gelatin. Finally things felt normal and she was running quickly. She bumped into Jack and they both fell down. 

"Ow! Connie, why'd you run into me?"

Connie found it hard to say something about what happened, she put her hand over her heart.  _Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump,_ it was as fast as a rabbit stumping it's foot. 

"Connie."

She looked over and saw both Jack and Ashi looked pretty worried. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She felt herself forcefully say. "I just," she looked on her clock, 5:20. "Should be going home now. My parents want me in by six."

"Really?" Ashi asked and looked on her clock. "It's only five twenty?" 

"My house is a bit far from here so I should go now."

"Alright, want us to walk with you?"

"No thanks, you guys live closer to here and it feels unfair if I made you go all the way to my house and back."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Jack offered.

"Yeah, and can I bring a friend? She's nice."

"Yeah."

The three walked out of the forest.

"Okay, bye!" 

"See you later." 

 Connie ran straight to home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue complete.


End file.
